1v1 Me
by Craxy Cat Lady
Summary: Adriana is a formerly home-schooled, socially stunted, teenage girl who also happens to be a popular streamer. Adriana is forced to attend public school after her mother sends her away for "causing trouble", stupid right? She's drawn to Alexy, finding his friendly demeanor easy to get along with. She could honestly live without his perverted twin, though. Rating may go up.


**I need more Armin in my life.**

* * *

I wake up after being so rudely shoved to the floor, my aunt standing over me with a giant smile placed on her face. I sat up and wheezed, trying hard to recapture the air that was so rudely pushed out of my lungs.

"Aunty, what the hell?" I coughed while checking the time. 5:25, that is too early.

"First day of school! Oh, I'm so excited! Are you excited? I have to make you a big breakfast to make sure you have enough energy for the day!" Aunty gushed and squealed. I honestly just wanted to sleep until the last possible moment then go in my pajamas.

"Yippee." I cheered, a fist raised in the air in mock excitement. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Goodnight, wake me up next year." I yawned and laid back down, uncaring that i was on the floor.

"Nope!" Aunty chirped. She grabbed my arms and yanked me up forcefully.

"Oh-Jesus-Christ, Aunty! I need my arms in their sockets!"

"Up! Up! Get ready! Be presentable, there's a lot of eligible bachelors your age in this town. You need to get up and knock em dead!"

I groaned and made a face at her before shoving her out the door. "Leave me to my devices, witch!" I cried dramatically.

"Get ready, princess!"

I scowled. I was not looking forward to today. Me + public school = not happy me. I don't want any piece of that germ infused, 7 hour, no break nightmare.

I got ready slowly, my teal hair tied up into messy twin buns on the top of my head. I kept my outfit simple, not wanting to wear anything flashy on the first day. I didn't bother with a backpack, just grabbed my purse and shoved a pencil and a small notepad inside along with my nintendo, phone, chapstick, and money.

By the time I left it was about 6. I rushed out before my aunty could stop me and try to feed me breakfast and walked slowly to the school that was only about 10 minutes away.

I didn't want to be here. My mom only sent me to live with aunt because me and my sister weren't getting along. So of course she sent her 17 year old away as opposed to the 22 year old that works at Jersey Mikes. Just thinking about how my mother had chosen my sister over me had put me into a sour mood. It was always her first.

"Well, Chloe can drive, Chloe has a job, Chloe can babysit, Chloe can blah blah blah." I mocked under my breath. "Well guess what, Chloe can suck my ass."

You get into one screaming match with your sister and suddenly you're sent across the country. The only good thing about the whole ordeal was I managed to make my sister cry without even having to punch her. That will go down in history as my proudest moment.

I was pushed out of my bitter thoughts by finding myself outside of the school. The building was huge! I scowled when I noticed it was at least 4 stories tall. That means stairs. Goddammit.

I made a face and fake gagged, more to amuse myself than the people around me. The school wasn't filled with too many students, I had obviously gotten there early. The opening of the school went pretty much straight into the courtyard. I looked around, spying a red head that appeared to be asleep on a bench with a chick with really long white hair that I was honestly jealous of.

"Excuse me!" I said a bit louder than intended while walking up to the pair. They both looked at me and suddenly I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

The girl opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the red head.

"What do you want, little girl?" He asked, almost teasingly.

I was 100% sure I was pulling a face subconsciously. I looked to the side and back to him quietly for a moment.

"I don't- I can't- what do you- wait, wait, wait." I made a bunch of gestures with my hands, I honestly didn't know what to say. I knew exactly what I wanted, but the whole 'little girl' thing threw me off.

"What? Did your purse get your tongue?" He gestured to my purse which was in the shape of a cat's head.

"Okay, first of all, dude. I'm not that little, I am a proud height of 5'1, and currently hold the title of tallest in my family." I puffed my chest out, which I honestly shouldn't have done because I was already wearing a v-neck and I didn't need it to be out there anymore than it usually is.

"That's kind of sad." The girl spoke for the first time.

I deflated, "Yea, kinda." I muttered, "But anyway! Yo, sup. I'm new in town." I bounced my eyebrows up and down jokingly, winking at the girl in a gaudy way. "Gotta know where to get that schedule 'n shit, you get me?" Do you ever speak and then instantly feel just pure shame from the very core of your being?

Fortunately, the girl found it funny, God knows how, and laughed. The red head just kind of stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"The office is the first door on the right when you walk in through those doors." She pointed to the front of the school, "Just go and tell them who you are and they should give you your stuff."

"Thank you, pretty lady." I grinned and quickly shuffled into the hallway to avoid embarrassing myself further.

I immediately ducked into the office and was greeted by a blond boy.

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel. You're the new student, right?" Nathaniel went to work straight away, his voice cool and collected as he rifled through some files on the table.

"Yea, Adriana Noel Mallory." I said. I sighed, I probably didn't have to give him my middle name.

"I got it right here, you're missing a photo ID and the 25 dollar fee."

I squinted at him. "25 dollar fee? Isn't public school free? Why am I paying 25 dollars?" I asked, bewildered.

Nathaniel sighed and I instantly regretted complaining even though I didn't want to spend 25 dollars for a school I didn't even want to be at.

"It's for miscellaneous fees, like books, paper, pencils. Just get it to me as soon as possible, please." His face fell further and further into a scowl as the sentence went on.

I pursed my lips. I felt bad for complaining, even though it's practically the only skill I have. I wanted to at least try to make it so this guy didn't hate me.

"So, uhh... for the photo ID thing, can I just draw a self portrait? Do selfies count?" I tried to joke unsuccessfully.

Nathaniel smiled as he spoke, "No, sorry. I didn't mean to get irritated, it's just a question I hear a lot and I wish people would understand."

I waved my hand at him, "Naaah." I dragged, "It's fiiine. I feel you in the soul. If I had a penny for every time someone complained about me asking for 25 dollars I'd... Well for one thing I wouldn't need to ask them for 25 dollars, but I'd probably be on the same boat as you. The metaphorical boat that's, you know, filled with pennies."

"Mhm." Nathaniel nodded his head slowly, "Well, here's your schedule. You're free to spend first period getting accustomed to the school. If you need any help getting to a specific place just ask someone, the students here are quite friendly." Nathaniel handed me over a slip of paper with very faded ink on it, "Your first period is English and it's in room 107 which would be on the left side of the building on the second floor. There's labels all around the school showing which hallway contains what room numbers."

I nodded, not listening as much as trying to decide if I should maintain eye contact or not. I glanced between his face and the paper multiple times, trying not to notice how cute I thought he was. Wait I just noticed, oh shit.

"Thank you, my dude. I will get back to you at a later... time, date thing. Stay gorgeous." I walked backwards out of the room making finger guns and snapping the entire way out.

When I emerged into the empty hallway I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"Why am I not capable of leaving a room without using finger guns?" I muttered. I checked the time on my phone seeing how class had only been in session for about 10 minutes. I stuck my tongue out, deciding to just go to class and see what this stuff is all about as opposed to just wandering around.

The English room wasn't hard to find, going in was a different story, though. I peaked in through the window, noticing that the teacher was at his desk, probably already having assigned todays assignment. I contemplated leaving and taking a nap in the bathroom before the teacher looked up and made eye contact with me.

I recoiled back when I noticed the teacher standing up and coming towards the door, a kind smile on his face. In my moment of surprise I had managed to trip backwards and kick the door, creating a very loud banging sound. I didn't have to look back into the room to know that everyone was staring.

"Shit, goddammit, fuck, oh God. I'm ready to die." I covered my face with my hands, not bothering on sitting or standing up.

The door opened to probably the most pathetic sight I could imagine. I wish someone had snapped a picture for later.

"Young lady? Are you alright?" The teacher asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Do you need assistance getting up?"

"No, I think I'll just lay here and not move for... probably the rest of my life."

I peaked out through my fingers, noticing a very amused expression on his face and a few curious students standing behind him.

The teacher turned to the students behind him and clapped loud enough to make me wince.

"Back to your seats! There's no reason to stare." He gave them all an icy stare as they filed away. When they were all seated once again he turned to me and offered me a hand.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, my head bowed in embarrassment.

"It's alright, accidents happen. I can imagine you don't wish for introductions at this point, just take a seat anywhere available and you're welcome to spend the rest of the period doing what you'd wish." He went and sat back behind his desk.

Adriana turned to see her classmates trying to sneakily steal glances at her. She sighed as she headed to an empty seat in the back.

"This is going to be a long day." She whispered. She laid her head down, fully intending to nap the rest of the period.

* * *

I raised my arms in the air as the bell signaled the end of school. It was my first day but I was already prepared to give up and die in a hole somewhere. I rushed out of the building as fast as possible.

I was so close to freedom before being stopped in the courtyard by some blonde chick.

She stepped in front of me as soon as I stepped outside onto the asphalt. There were two other girls behind her. They all looked extremely pretty and I was really feeling the brunette before I realized this had a low probability of turning out good.

"Heard you took a tumble today, newbie." The blonde girl in front sneered. I noticed the crowd of students leaving redirected their attention to us, this chick probably did shit like this all the time if people were reacting like they expected it.

"Well I heard you got lip injections, but I'm not going around tellin' people, dude." I raised my arms in surrender and took a step back. I made a comical face towards the people watching.

Blondie's face hardened, "Who told you that?!" She hissed. The girls behind her looked affronted.

"No one, I made it up. Is it true, though? Should I start telling people?" I tilted my head and stared at her.

"Of course it's not true!" She took a deep breath and smiled, "Unlike you who probably had those implanted. What are you really? A B-cup?" She gestured to my chest area.

"I'm flattered that you're interested in my chest, but sorry. It's all real. I don't usually go for blondes, especially that of the salty variety, but you're welcome to come and feel." I winked at her. "You're friend however," I nodded towards the brunette, "she's welcome to cop a feel anytime."

A couple wolf whistles went through the crowd. The brunette just stared at me, her expression neutral.

The black haired girl to the other side of blondie eyed me up and down, her face scrunched up in disgust. "I should've known she was a dyke, she certainly looks the part."

"Hey, hey. Let's not get this mixed up here. I'm no todger dodger, I like men just as much as I like women. And I like you about as much as I like stepping in fresh horse shit in sandals. Now, I'm going to walk away and go take a nap. I suggest you do the same, and probably reevaluate your lives, maybe. Nice manicures, by the way." I smiled at them before I walked away.

I heard blondie yell something I didn't bother listening to as I walked away and half expected a punch to the back of the head. I honestly didn't mean any malice or anything with my words. Okay, well maybe a little at the beginning, but that was warranted. It's as they say, kill them with kindness.

The walk home was peaceful, and I found myself laughing at how I just automatically tried my best to put on a show for the ones watching the whole ordeal. My theatrics come natural, entertaining is almost second nature to me. It doesn't surprise me that I automatically subsided into my more theatrical side.

The entire ordeal left me feeling inspired. I sent out a quick tweet, telling my followers I'd be up and streaming in about half an hour. I tucked my phone into my pocket as I walked up my driveway, which I noticed lacked my aunt's car. I shrugged and quickly scarfed done some leftover spaghetti before going to my room to set up.

Before I had even started the stream I noticed people talking in the chat. More and more people filed in after the stream had started, about 12,000 at the most. I talked idly as I played the games, occasionally pausing to simply chat with my viewers. A few of my more dedicated fans asked how moving was going and if I had already enrolled in school. I gave them all a run down of the day, finding humor in even the smallest stuff such as some guy losing place while reading aloud or the fact that my biology teacher had a tongue, lip, and eyebrow piercing. I left out finer details, not wanting to give anyone hints as to figuring out what I looked like.

After the stream hit the four hour mark I shut it down, promising to stream again soon, but not giving any solid dates. I didn't bother moving any of my equipment, simply yanked my bra and shirt off and passed out on the bed.


End file.
